Amores
by Deza-L
Summary: Tenho sorte. Minha vida não foi marcada por desamores, foi por amores. HIATUS.
1. Pai

Naruto não me pertence.

Universo alternativo

**Amores**

Capítulo I - Pai

~ # ~

Perdi minha mãe muito cedo e por isso não tenho lembranças dela.

"Mãe"... eu não conheço o significado dessa palavra. Mas isso nunca fez diferença para mim.

Meu pai que sempre cuidou de mim e da minha irmãzinha.

Ele não faz o tipo de pai brincalhão ou liberal, é mais para durão-cabeça-dura.

"Você tem que estudar muito!".

"Amigos? Eles são apenas distrações."

"Você é muito nova para pensar em namorar!"

"Sair para se divertir? Por que não vai ler um livro?"

Mesmo ele dizendo essas coisas – sempre com sua voz calma mas autoritária -, podia sentir sua preocupação.

Nesse momento estava me despedindo dele. Saindo da casa que será sempre meu lar.

- Agora você já é uma mulher, cuidará da sua vida e futuramente da sua família... - disse meu pai.

- Sim papai. - Mostrei-lhe meu sorriso miúdo, mas sincero.

Naquele instante, quando olhei em seus olhos pude sentir todo o amor. O amor paterno que sempre esteve ali, mas que nunca pude senti-lo com tanta intensividade. Não contive minhas lágrimas. Lágrimas de felicidade. Abracei-o forte.

- Eu te amo papai.

Ele não disse nada, apenas retribuiu o abraço. As suas palavras não eram necessárias, eu já havia sentido todo seu amor.

~ **Continua **~

Olá =]

Esse foi o primeiro capítulo dos "amores" da Hinata-chan. Os capítulos não serão em tempo cronológico. Bem, como no amor vale tudo, terá outros personagens fazendo par com ela - amigos e familia também entram u.u (afinal, amor é amor), então quem quiser pedir algum casal 'tá valendo.

Quero review *-*, digam se gostaram (ou não) e peçam os casais. Até o/


	2. Amigas

**Capítulo II – Amigas**

**~ # ~**

A amizade é realmente curiosa. Lembro-me quando conheci Sakura, no colegial.

- Né Hyuga-san, poderia entregar esse bilhete para Uchiha-kun? - Ela estava nervosa.

- Hum... Tudo bem. Mas por que não entrega você mesma?

- Você sabe Hyuga-san, ele não receberia... Além do mais vocês moram na mesma rua, ele receberia se você entregasse, né? Por favor!

Nos conhecemos por causa do meu vizinho e ela pedia um simples favor: entregar uma carta. Não nos falaríamos mais.

Bem, não foi só aquele favor, depois vieram mais e mais. Depois de muito tempo, sem querer, nos tornamos melhores amigas.

Uma amizade que durará para sempre.

- Estou tão nervosa Hinata...

- Imagino. - falei com calma, afinal, se eu também estivesse nervosa não ajudaria em nada.

- E se ele desistir do casamento? E se depois me achar insuportável? E se deixar de me amar? - Sakura estava entrando em pânico.

- Eu vou está aqui. - ela virou-se na minha direção com os olhos molhados. - Não importa o que aconteça , eu vou está do seu lado para te ajudar. - e suas lágrimas caíram.

Fui até ela para enxugar suas lágrimas. Como madrinha, tinha que zelar pela beleza e bem-estar da noiva. Mas as lágrimas não terminavam.

- Fique calma Sakura... - falei preocupada.

- Droga Hinata, você é muito gentil. Me faz ficar arrependida de ter te usado quando nos conhecemos.

- Bem... eu também não fui umas das melhores amigas na faculdade. Mas é tudo passado. Estamos quites. - nós sorrimos e ela me abraçou.

- Te amo Hina-chan, - ela interrompeu o abraço. - não sei o que seria de mim sem você.

- Não fale isso, se não quem casa com você sou eu!

E nossos risos encheram o pequeno cômodo.

Antes de entrarmos na igreja eu sussurrei para Sakura: "Boa sorte amiga, te amo."

Naquele foi o dia mais feliz para Sakura. E desejo no fundo do coração que ela seja muito, muito feliz.

**~ # ~**

Olá o/

Até hoje eu não entendo como uma pessoa legal é amiga de uma pessoa chata... Enfim, amizade é uma coisa estranha. '-' _*momentofilosoficoon/off* _Vocês devem está querendo me matar, né? u.u Mas não me matem agora, esperem eu terminar de escrever a fanfic. =3 _*salva* _Ah, eu deixei um aviso na minha página no LiveJournal. Passem lá que tem um aviso, no meu perfil daqui tem o link direto. ^^ Obrigada por lerem e façam um favorzinho pra Deza-chan: mandem reviews! Eu serei uma pessoa muito feliz se fizerem isso. *-*

_Um obrigado especial para:_ **Sazy Cherry**

Até o/


	3. Primeiro Amor

**Capítulo III - Primeiro amor**

**~ # ~**

"Crianças não se apaixonam." Foi isso o que não aconteceu comigo.

O nome dele era Gaara. Ele era um pouco esquisito, como costumavam achar minhas colegas daquela época.

Era ruivo de olhos verdes. Sua "esquisitice" vinha das oleiras bastantes marcantes e sua distancia com todos da turma. Não era uma pessoa ruim, isso eu tinha certeza.

Naquela época eu não fala muito com os garotos. Provavelmente era esse o motivo que tinha me encantado com ele.

Mas eu nunca revelei meus sentimentos a ele. Um ano depois ele mudou de cidade. Ainda pensava nele por muitos meses, mas nunca com tristeza ou arrependimento. Eu gostava de admirá-lo de longe, era o bastante para mim.

Nos vimos de novo quando eu comprava as roupas para meu bebê. Ele veio falar comigo e eu o reconheci no mesmo instante. Deixei as compras de lado depois que ele me convidou para tomar um café.

Ele estava casado e já tinha um filho, voltou para a cidade pelo trabalho.

- Naquela época eu era apaixonado por você. - Ele disse.

- Eu também.

Rimos pensando em como teria sido se tivéssemos nos declarado no passado.

- Não é irônico? - Falei, e ele confirmou.

- Por muito tempo achei que não fosse me apaixonar por outra pessoa... Mas acabei que apaixonando por uma pessoa completamente o meu oposto... E ela me presenteou com um filho maravilhoso. - Respirou fundo e continuou. - Estou feliz.

Contei-lhe sobre minha vida, marido e sobre o futuro bebê.

- Ele é um homem de sorte.

- Eu também sou... - Disse um pouco envergonhada. - Ele é uma ótima pessoa.

No amor não há arrependimentos, e por isso nunca vou me arrepender de, um dia, ter amado Gaara.

- Fiquei muito feliz de tê-lo reencontrado, Gaara-kun. - Sorrir gentilmente.

Foi uma tarde incrível, onde pude confirmar que na minha vida o amor estava presente, e onde sempre estará.

**~ Continua ~**

_Yo! =3_

_Finalmente uma atualização. xD Oloko, tava precisando, né? E rolou um remenber entre os dois uahauha xD mas a Hinata-chan é fiel ao marido atual dela u.u E o Gaara também é fiel à Ino que eu não coloquei na fic mas é ela . (*u* GaaraXIno é tudo de bom). Reviews?_

_Um obrigado especial para: _**Viick Vaporud**

_Até. o/_


End file.
